Wendy Blum
'''Wendy Blum '''is a 1st year high school student in Maple Cross Academy and is also one of the members of the Reserve Student Council. She is the daughter of a very long family, and is also one of the heiresses to the Blum household Appearance Wendy has a medium-size teenager-like body with green hair that goes past her shoulders, and orange eyes. She wears a tight light pink shirt that covers her stomach along with a long pink skirt with 6 buttons. She wears grey leggings underneath her skirt, and brown shoes that cover her feet. She also has a necklace on her that has a pink locket that shows her as a little girl and her family. When she is at home, she wears a variety of dresses that cover her entire lower body and black high heels. She sometimes has lipstick on her whenever she's on a date, while other times, she has black lipstick when she is on a dance that is meant for Halloween Personality Wendy has a joyful and cheerful personality. She likes to be with her family a lot and also her friends when she's at school. When she's with her family, she always talks royal-like and also doesn't say anything rude or disrespectful. She likes to play with her younger brothers who can be a pain sometimes. Whenever she's with either her older cousin, or sister-in-law, she talks plain and also likes to hang out with them whenever they go shopping or go on a vacation with the rest of the family. When she's with her aunt, she and her talk to each other normally, talking to each other about Wendy's father and her aunt's uncle. They both like to talk about how they're both strong, and were also very brave as well When she's with her parents, they talk like what a normal family does. They talk about a lot of stuff and they always have each other's back when they are working on lots of chores, construction, etc. When she's with her niece, she likes to teach her everything about the world, and also teach her some languages she has spoken, like French, Spanish, etc. Backstory Wendy was born from her Mother and Father, who had everything they wanted because of them being famous. She, along with her aunt, uncle, grandparents, and her cousin. She had a great life, and always got along with her parents. When she was 8 years old, she and her uncle were walking home, until they saw a bank robbery. The robber smacked her in the face, and her uncle fought back, but was shot in the heart, which caused his death to happen in front of Wendy After 8 years of mourning her uncle's death, she attended high school until she graduated, and then she attended Maple Cross Academy as a 1st year student until she would graduate and become part of the Royal Blum Household. She at 1st, wasn't happy about joining Maple Cross Academy, but then after meeting a few friends from both the Hero and the Reserve courses, she now had a happy life, and always kept on remembering the happy moments that she had with her uncle. Powers and Abilities Wendy doesn't have any powers because she is quirkless, but she is great at forming strategies and also making plans whenever she's with heroes or anyone in the reserve course that can fight. She is great at naming many kinds of food and jewels, and also is great at babysitting young children, especially toddlers. Whenever she see's a toddler having a temper tantrum, she hugs them and gives them a special candy that she use to eat when she was a toddler. The candy was said to calm a toddler down, and make them calm and happy. Trivia: * Wendy's necklace was given to her from her mother, after she wore it when her mother gave it to Wendy's mother